videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
BowieQuest Mobile
BowieQuest Mobile, often shortened to Bowie2Go, is an upcoming downloadable game for the Nintendo 3DS system developed by Fandraxonian Enterprises, later to be published by said company. It is the first game of the BowieQuest series to be published on the Nintendo 3DS system. Gameplay Characters Bowie The green teddy bear is now on the mobile phone, inside this cute little game! When Bananas attempted to blow up the Hero side of Bear Planet, Bowie knew it was no good, so out he goes to save the planet! He has top power, high skid, average speed and low jump. Ashe The round son of Bowie is on this little adventure! With no time to waste, the aquatic teddy bear is on the go to help his father save the world. He has top skid, high power, average jump and low speed. Samantha The relatively hot wife of Bowie leaps into action. With her fire elemental abilities, she can do anything to help her husband stop the chaotic monkey from blasting away part of the planet. She has top speed, high jump, average skid and low power. Paul The rivalish brother of Bowie is out to help prevent the planet from partially blowing up! With his lightning powers, he can put out Bananas’ raging flames… He has top jump, high speed, average power and low skid. He is unlocked by beating the game as all other characters. Bananas The main antagonist of the game, and he plans on blowing up the Hero side of Bear Planet! If this is done, crime and all types of evil will conquer the planet. Will Bowie stop him and his evil schemes? Stages *Sunshine Shore **Sunshine Shore is the game’s first level. You don’t do much other than jump and smash through some enemies. You can also snap off palm trees and destroy enemies with them. **Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdrHtJk4o1E *Dusty Desert **Dusty Desert is the second level of the game. You’ll start out outside, and halfway through you’ll go in a pyramid. You do more jumping, and you’ll also begin to slide under platforms. **Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTIwLkYNVL8 *Crystal Circus **Crystal Circus is the third level of the game. You’ll do very little jumping, many ducking and smashing through enemies. Avoid the wild animals, who are trying to crush you. **Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPq6b1bYZe8 *Frosted Forest **Frosted Forest is the fourth level of the game. You'll do a ton of jumping and some ducking, and you'll be attacked commonly by enemies. Avoid falling trees for the sake of survival! **Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ST-MyGkKdyw *Violent Volcano **Violent Volcano is the fifth level of the game. This places your skidding to the test, as you must do this to avoid lava pits. You'll do a bunch of jumping as lava is trying to rise up and pull you in... **Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pg0N77nI_OI *Mechanical Madness **Mechanical is the sixth and final level of the game. This place really places your skills to the test, having lots of everything. After you make it through, it's showdown time! **Music:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzTmwWVXjD4 Enemies Bosses Sunshine Shore's Battle Bananas will come in with a small machine, and stay on the right side of the field and charge up beams to shoot at you. Duck or jump over these beams, and hit Bananas' machine in the cockpit. After six blows, it's defeated. Dusty Desert's Battle Bananas will come with a mummy-resembling machine, and attempt to wrap you in its...thingy. Go near Bananas so he wraps himself in his own weapon, then smash into him to damage. After 16 bashes he goes down. Items Trivia Category:Games